Mind Games
by Penybright
Summary: NEW He whimpered, head tossing to the side as fingers clenched in the sheets. Cool emerald eyes invaded his dream, inducing terror.
1. Capture and Torture

~ Ooooookay, I will warn you now. Major angst. Torture. Blood. Don't say I didn't warn you. It's not too terribly graphic, but... You have been warned. ::inches slowly away from rabid fangirls as they read what Peny put Ran through:: Uh... ehehehehehe... 

Mind Games 

Chapter 1 

By: Penybright 

Ran grimaced, twisting in his bonds as he slowly came to. The first sight that greeted his vision was a grimy, dull gray concrete floor. He knew why he was here, remembered the confident smirk and eerie flash of light reflecting off wire rimmed glasses. Schwarz had taken him prisoner or hostage. Which he wasn't sure. Carefully, he began to pull himself to a more comfortable position, his breath hitching as he jarred fresh wounds. At least he hadn't gone down without a fight. 

Ran jumped as the door to his prison slammed open, brisk footsteps stopping just behind him. 

"Hello, Abyssinian." 

The red head twisted to view the speaker, not surprised to find Brad Crawford smirking down at him. 

"I think it's time you and I had a little talk." 

A heated glare was Crawford's only answer. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. Abyssinian was at his mercy, and yet the man still defied him. A cruel smile twisted Crawford's lips as he pulled his arm back. Ran's head snapped to the side, blood filling his mouth. He quickly spit the bitter fluid out, leisurely turning his head back. This time, Crawford didn't hold back the amused chuckle. 

"You are one piece of work, Abyssinian. I suppose I'll have to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours." 

Ran remained passively silent, expression blank and eyes cold. 

"It's going to be fun to make you scream..." 

========================= 

Ran winced as a hand fisted in his hair, jerking his head back painfully. He blinked rapidly to clear the spots dancing before his eyes, gasping in a labored breath. Blood littered the floor about him, both old and fresh. The shackles around his wrists bit painfully into the ragged flesh, adding more spatters of blood to the stained floor. He groaned as a hard kick connected with his stomach. 

"If you talk, I won't have to let Nagi play with you," Schuldich coaxed, his voice laced with false concern. 

"No," Ran rasped, earning him another kick. 

"So stubborn," Schuldich tsked. "You make things so difficult for yourself." 

"I... won't tell you any...thing," Ran wheezed. 

"Hmm... I couldn't hear you," he said lazily. "Speak up," he ordered, tugging violently on Ran's crimson locks. 

"Go... to Hell... Bastard," Ran spat, lashing out with his legs. Schuldich easily avoided the ill aimed attack, making sure the red head felt double the pain for such an infraction. 

"You're not playing nice, kitten," he sneered, throwing Ran's body into the wall. "Just for that, I think I'll let Nagi play with you for a bit longer." 

Ran squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. He shouldn't have let his temper get the better of him. Out of the four Schwarz members, Nagi was the one he least wanted to "play" with him. The telekinetic found glee in smashing his body into various locations around his cell. 

The red head's battered body jerked as he felt Schuldich touch on his mind. He quickly slammed any defense he could muster against the probing. He didn't want the German messing with his mind. Not now, not ever. 

"Have it your way, Abyssinian," Schuldich sneered, making his way to the door. "I'll make sure Nagi gets some extra time with you." 

Only once the door had shut did Ran let out the breath he had been holding. Arduously, he flipped himself onto his back, wincing with each painful jolt. He knew Nagi would walk through that hated door all too soon. And then, the real pain would begin. 

========================= 

Ran grimaced as his dislocated shoulder was twisted painfully, before being slammed back into place. He groaned at the jarring, throbbing sensation, wishing he could pass out. His breath hitched as he felt his body being lifted, trying to prepare for the inevitable burst of pain. His half numb, battered body connected with the wall at a discording force. Limp limbs slid to the floor in a heap, Ran barely daring to breath. 

At least Crawford and Schuldich mocked him while they beat him. At least they spoke. But Nagi... He didn't utter a word, which made it all the more terrifying. Ran could only imagine what it would be like if they let Farfarello with him for a while. He assumed if that were to happen, he'd be dead, and that was why he hadn't seen the mentally imbalanced Irishman. Not that he wanted to see any of them. 

He felt his body being shifted once more. 

He wasn't going to break. 

His arms lifted not of their own accord, beginning to twist behind his back. 

He couldn't break. 

Pain knifed through his battered limbs as they continued to twist... 

Better that it be him that suffered this. 

Ran whimpered as Nagi relentlessly twisted and pulled his limbs as he willed. Silent, ever silent. He gazed at the young man through hazy, pain filled amethyst eyes. The telekinetic's jaw was set in a grim line, his eyes hard. Ran squeezed his eyes shut, mouth open in a silent scream. He felt his bonesscreeching in protest_, _nearing the breaking point. Something finally snapped and Ran's vision went black, a rushing silence drowning him. 

========================= 

"Anything?" 

Schuldich shook his head negative. 

"Everything's too jumbled. I'm having trouble getting anything that makes sense." 

"Try harder," Brad snapped, looking distastefully at Ran's brutally marred unconscious form. "Nagi, what level of the building is Weiss on?" 

"They're on the tenth floor, and making surprisingly good progress." 

"We need to leave, Brad," Schuldich intoned. "We can't risk a confrontation with Weiss now. They're way too pissed. I doubt all of us would get out alive." 

"Then get the information out of Abyssinian's head, and we'll leave," Brad hissed. 

"Thirteenth floor... They only have seven more floors to go." 

"Fine. Nagi, you and Farefarello head up to the roof and get the chopper ready. Schuldich, give it one more try, I don't care if you have to render him a vegetable. Get that information!" 

The German nodded grimly. Abyssinian's head was a mess. He'd already given the man severe mental trauma. He didn't think he could delve any deeper. 

"It's no good. Either he doesn't know, or it's too jumbled to even make any sense now." 

Brad glowered at the figure on the floor. 

"So he went through all that for nothing, I guess. We should have just killed him to begin with." 

"Ah, but it was so much fun to play with him," Schuldich smirked, following Brad out of the dim, bloody room. 

========================= 

Omi wrenched open the thick fiberboard door, and stopped dead in his tracks. A squeak worked it's way passed his frozen lips as he stared in horror. 

"Bombay, what are you..." Ken trailed off as he saw what had Omi speechless. "Balinese!" Ken cried. "Get your butt here now!" 

"What, what is it?" Yohji drawled in annoyance. 

"We need to get Ran to a hospital. Now." 

Yohji peeked in the room and quickly pulled back, stumbling into the hall. 

"Oh god..." 

The ambulance was there in mere minutes. The three assassins couldn't bear to watch as they loaded Ran's limp body onto a stretcher. He was alive, barely. If they had gotten to him any later, he might have been dead. His chances now were pretty slim. A complete recovery seemed unlikely for the red head. 

Ken paced restlessly in the hospital waiting room. Yohji was starting on his second pack of cigarettes, having gone through the first in almost an hour. Omi was somewhere in the halls, hunting down some coffee. It was going to be a long night. And the possibility of any of them getting sleep was next to impossible. 

The three of them were in a half conscious state when the doctor walked into the waiting room. They instantly snapped to attention when the spectacled man cleared his throat. 

"Mr. Fujimiya has just come out of surgery. His wounds will heal in time, but..." 

The doctor glanced sympathetically at the strained, nervous expressions on the three males' faces. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. The tree of them looked like they'd been through hell worrying about their friend. 

"When Mr. Fujimiya regains consciousness... He may seem, different. I'm going to prescribe him some sedatives, and other medication to hopefully keep him calm and from hurting himself. It appears that he's suffered some severe mental trauma. I'll be honest with you," the doctor paused, "the outlook doesn't look good. Chances of a complete recovery are very slim." 

The doctor was meet with an uncomfortable, eerie silence. 

"I'm terribly sorry." 


	2. Nightmares

~ Chapter 2 is here! It's not any happier. Just more Ran angst. Poor guy. I love him to pieces, but this fic screams to be written. 

Disclaimer: Weiss Kruez isn't mine. If it were... well *cough* Anyway... 

Minds Games 

Chapter 2 

By: Penybright 

Long lashes twitched and fluttered open, foggy orchid eyes greeting the world with confusion. It hurt; everything resonated with a dull ache. Slowly, a face came into view; lines and angles solidifying. Everything was terribly muddled. He remembered names, but not faces, and vague recollections of events. Were they real? Or just a dream? The man before him was real, he knew that much. Aqua eyes gazed at him with worry and hope, chocolate bangs falling to obscure the view of clear azure. He knew this man. He was so familiar... 

Slim, bandage wrapped fingers reached out, brushing over familiar features. So familiar... Why couldn't he remember? If he could only remember... 

Ken froze, not wanting to spook the skittish redhead. Unsure, shaking digits felt over his face, like the hands of a blind man trying to discern a person's features. The hand jerked away as if burnt, violet eyes widening. 

"K- Ken...?" 

Ken rewarded the confused man with a reassuring smile. 

"How are you feeling, Ran?" Ken asked softly, noticing the distressed state the man was in. Crimson brows knit together in confusion, eyes flitting about the room. 

"Wh... Where am I?" 

"You're in the hospital, Ran." 

"Why?" 

"You had a--- an... accident..." 

"Accident..." Ran echoed, staring into space. Ken shifted uncomfortably. He hated not being able to tell him the truth. 

"Do I know you?" 

The question caught Ken off guard. 

"Uhm... we, ah, work together. In a flower shop. And, we... live together in the apartments above with Omi and Yohji." 

"Flower shop?" 

Ken nodded. 

"The Koneko no Sumu Ie; your home." 

"I don't... I can't..." Ran's words broke off in a sob, tears welling up in frightened amethyst eyes. 

"Hey," Ken soothed. "Maybe you'll remember some of it when you see it," Ken smiled. 

"See it?" 

"The doctor said you'd be able to go home this week. We miss you, Ran." 

"Home..." 

A trembling, bandage wrapped hand reached up to throbbing temples. 

"I'm going to go call Yohji and Omi. They'll want to see you. You should get some rest while I'm gone." 

"Okay..." 

Ken nodded reassuringly as he stood up, exciting the room. Once outside, his smile faltered and he felt like crying. Ran was so childlike and unsure, his emotions unguarded. Shakily, Ken made his way to the pay phone. The others would be worried if he didn't call soon. 

========================= 

He whimpered, head tossing to the side as fingers clenched in the sheets. Cool emerald eyes invaded his dream, inducing terror. 

"No..." 

A flash of light reflecting off wire-rimmed glasses. 

"Please, no more..." 

Silent, ever silent. Face impassive and eyes hard. 

"Please, stop!" 

Ran's body thrashed as the nightmare took hold of him, drawing him to the edge of insanity. Shudders wracked his body as tortured sobs escaped him. Tears leaked out of fine lashes, wetting the pillow. He screamed as he was abruptly pulled out of the nightmare. A pair of strong arms pulled him into their embrace and he sobbed helplessly. A hand rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him. 

"It's all right, Ran," Yohji comforted. "You're home now. You're safe." 

The redhead only cried harder. Yohji sighed. He had watch duty tonight. It was just his luck that Ran would have another nightmare this evening. They had been happening less frequently, but they still had the violet eyed man shaking and breaking down into sobs. Tonight's must have been exceptionally bad. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yohji offered, already knowing the answer. 

"N-no..." Ran replied shakily, sniffling. "I'm sorry," he whispered, more tears leaking out. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Ran. You've been through a lot. We're here for you. We want to help." 

"I'm sorry!" the redhead wailed, clutching at Yohji's shirt. 

"Ran, please," Yohji sighed. "Calm down, okay?" 

"I... I..." watery orchid eyes stared up at him, fear and confusion in their depths. "I don't know what to do..." 

Yohji forced a smile as he tucked the covers back around the pale man. 

"You just get some rest. All we want is for you to get better. I'll be right here, k? I'm not going to leave you alone. We'll protect you... I promise." 

Ran nodded meekly, eyes flitting about the room. 

"It's so dark..." he shivered. 

"Would you like for me to turn on a lamp?" 

"Please," Ran murmured shakily, eyes sad and fearful. 

Yohji turned on the small table lamp, keeping watch as exhaustion finally took its toll on the man in the bed. Heavy lids fluttered shut, drawing Ran back into the darkness he dreaded to face. Where the nightmares lurked to ensnare him... 

========================= 

Yohji tiredly shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, expression grim. He needed coffee and a few hours of much needed sleep. 

"How's he doing?" Omi asked quietly, placing the last few pieces of Ran's breakfast on a tray. 

Yohji snorted. 

"I don't know if he's getting better, or regressing," Yohji muttered in frustration. "He had another nightmare last night. This one was particularly bad." 

Ken sighed. He knew how violently Ran reacted to those dreams. He had been the first one to pull watch Ran's first night home. It had scared the shit out of him to see the composed redhead like that. 

"Did he get any sleep?" 

"Yeah, he calmed down after a bit." 

"At least he's not a sobbing, shaking mess all night now," Ken soughed. 

"I'll see how he's doing when I take breakfast up," Omi smiled. "Maybe I can cheer him up... just a little, today." 

Ken nodded and Yohji became engrossed with getting himself coffee. 

Omi knocked softly before slowly opening the door to Ran's room. A sad smile graced his lips as he viewed the man on the bed. He actually looked at peace for once. It was rare to see the man in any state of placidity after the incident. Whatever Schwarz had done to him, was completely wreaking havoc on his mind. Omi sighed, gently shaking Ran awake. He hadn't been eating well... 

"Omi...?" 

"Morning, Ran-kun. I brought you breakfast." 

"Thank you." 

Omi plastered on his best smile as helped Ran sit up in bed. He had yet to regain full mobility. 

Ran suddenly gasped and clutched fearfully at Omi's arm. 

"Ran?" 

Omi followed the wide violet gaze to the television. Funny, he hadn't remembered that being on when he came in... Blue eyes registered shock as he was greeted with the face of none other than Brad Crawford. It appeared Schwarz hadn't fallen into obscurity yet. But just what where they up to? 

"He... he..." Ran broke off into whimpers. 

"I know Ran," Omi soothed. "We'll make him pay." 

~ Ehehehehehe... -_-; I know, poor Ran. Chapter 3 won't be too happy either. But if all goes well, it *will* have a happy ending! 


End file.
